


Advent: Escape

by FyrMaiden



Series: Klaine Advent 2015 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Colonialism, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FyrMaiden/pseuds/FyrMaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt's lost on what was supposed to be a simple supply run in the mines. Luckily, there's a boy there to help him back out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advent: Escape

Kurt turns his head to look over his shoulder as a strange hand grabs for his own, a hand attached to a strong wrist that leads to a firm shoulder and a pair of sincere amber eyes; a young man - probably, Kurt doesn’t remember the Paursus biology - who looks like he wants to help him. “Run,” he’s saying, his voice barely audible above the noise of guards barreling down the shafts behind Kurt, their heavy boots loud in the stone chambers. Kurt doesn’t understand the word, but there are things that defy language - he understands that he needs to get away, and he understands the tug on his arm. Kurt’s fingers wrap around the proffered ones, even as he thrusts his pulser at the clip on his hip, sliding into place as the magnets catch it, and then they’re running themselves. The boy ducks down a passage, pulling Kurt with him, and Kurt is powerless except to follow. 

“Where are we going?” he pants, and the boy’s teeth flash white in the gloom as he grins.

“I know a shortcut,” he answers, and tugs for Kurt to run faster, to stay with him. Kurt can’t argue - this is the boy’s home, not his, and he has to put his trust in him to lead him out of the mines and back to the surface. His legs ache and his heart pounds, but the sounds of the guards grow distant behind them, distant enough that they slow their pace to a walk and laughter bubbles out of his companion. 

The laugh is sweet in the dark, but it rankles somewhere in Kurt’s panicked heart and he says, “I’m glad you think it’s funny.” 

“Shush, pretty boy,” the boy answers, using Kurt’s vernacular. “We’re not so far from the main shafts, and these passages can be traitorous.” His voice is warm, Kurt thinks, smooth as the fire liquid his father brews at home in the wooden casks, and without accent. He speaks Common like a native, but - 

“Do you mean dangerous?” he says to the darkness, and blinks when a light flares into life in front of him, the boy holding up a lantern with a small light inside of it. His eyes adjust slowly to the orange glow, and he takes the lamp when it is thrust toward him, so that the boy can bend to light on of his own. 

“No,” he says. “I mean traitorous. They listen and they remember and they whisper their secrets, if you have ears to hear.” 

Kurt listens and hears silence echo back at him, decides the boy must be mad. “I can’t hear anything,” he says, and his companion laughs again, that same sound bubbling rich and genuine from inside of him.

“No, surface boy, of course not. You don’t have the right ears. You can’t hear our words when we don’t want you to.” 

Kurt rankles again. This was supposed to be an easy run into the mines. He was supposed to be in and back out again as quickly. He was supposed to grab the ore supplies they need to stoke the fires in his father’s workshop, and be back in time for supper. But there had been nothing where their usual ore supplies were, and he’d had to venture further than usual, and before he knew it, he’d been lost in the mines, blundering blind in the darkness, until he’d crashed into the guard patrol that was chasing him when the boy appeared. He didn’t know even the most basic Paursi, and they hadn’t known Common, and he’d unholstered his pulser in panic only to find three spears and another pulser aimed at him, and he’d fled. This hasn’t been the easiest of days for him, and now some strange, beautiful boy is laughing at him - 

“I’m sorry,” the boy says, ducking his head. “That was rude. My name is Blaine.” 

“Kurt,” Kurt says, automatically, and Blaine’s smile flickers a little.

“I know,” he says. “It says so on your overall.” 

Kurt glances down at his pocket, and lets out a laugh of his own. “Can you get me to the surface?” he asks, and Blaine nods his head. 

Kurt lets himself see him for a second, standing in the glow of the lamps. He’s pretty enough, his dark hair neatly styled, his jaw sharp and his mouth full, his cheekbones soaring like wings beneath the large eyes common to his people. The better to see with in the dark, Kurt thinks he remembers learning. They know so little of the Paursus though, really. When his people settled the planet, they’d driven the Paursus beneath ground. Blaine has no reason to want to help him.

“I can,” Blaine says. “But we need to get past the guards. What did you do?”

“I threatened them with my pulser,” Kurt says. “Accidentally! I was scared.”

“We’re always scared,” Blaine says sadly, and resumes his walk up the passageway. The pull in Kurt’s muscles tells him they must be going up hill. “But I understand. Every turn looks the same if you don’t know the way.” 

Kurt says nothing. It seems like there is nothing to say. Their dark passage leads into a cavernous hall, and Blaine crosses it in silence, takes an adjoining passage on the other side, and then stops at the bottom of a staircase hewn into the stone. Above him, Kurt can see daylight streaming through a round opening in the roof. When he looks back down, Blaine’s face is thoughtful. 

“Maybe you can show me your world,” he says. “One day?”

Kurt thinks about it, and then smiles widely, reaches out his hand for Blaine to shake. “I would like that very much,” he says, as Blaine’s warm fingers wrap around his own once more. He hands his lantern back as Blaine release him.

“It may not be your home up there,” Blaine says. “But my community is no bigger than yours above. You should be close, or close enough.” 

Kurt nods his head, and then thinks, “How do I find you, Blaine?” 

Blaine is thoughtful, and then he says, “Always use this staircase. The walls will know.”

Kurt takes a step toward him, and draws him into a hug, which Blaine returns, tight and hot and full of need, and, when Kurt steps back and he has gathered his lanterns and retreated into the gloom, he says, “Courage, Kurt. Have faith. I’ll be waiting for you. I’ve been waiting for you forever.”

Kurt thinks to reply, but the boy is gone, and the stairs are solid beneath his feet, and the air above him, when he crosses into it, is cool and sweet and full of summer. 

His mind, though, is full of the Paursus boy, and the promises of tomorrow.


End file.
